The Conversation
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: NS DAY FIC! Kalau kutanya kau kenapa kau selalu mencintaiku, apa jawabanmu? Kalau kujawab alasan yang sama denganmu bagaimana? Hei, ayo bicara... Canon/Oneshot/Very Fluffy. Warning inside. RnR?


"_Di mana letak alasan yang kita miliki ketika dengan bodohnya kita mencintai seserang?"_

"_Tidak selamanya mencintai itu menyenangkan 'kan?__"_

"_Alasan... Pembicaraan tetang cinta selalu saja sama..."_

**Warning : **Cannon, OOC, NS DAY FIC, Fluffy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**The Conversation**

**.**

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang calon hokage di tempat ini?"

Naruto membuka matanya. Bulu-bulu kelopak matanya berayun seiring angin yang menyampaikan alunan suara merdu barusan. Naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu bahkan sebelum sang gadis angkat bicara.

Angin sudah lebih dulu mengalirkan wangi tubuhnya sebagai oksigen dalam hidupnya.

Akh, terlalu puitis sepertinya.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, melepas ikat simbol shinobi Konoha yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya. Ia menarik napas, menoleh ke belakang dalam sedetik lalu tersenyum—cengiran rubah seperti biasa.

"Sakura-chan..."

Haruno Sakura—gadis itu mendesah, atau lebih tepatnya mendengus. "Kau tahu kalau meninggalkan pesta itu sama sekali tak sopan."

"Ah, semuanya sedang sibuk kok."

"Mizukage bahkan sempat mencarimu lho..."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya saat Sakura merendahkan posisinya, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Jadi karena itu kau datang kemari, eh?"

Sakura mendengus lagi, dilepaskannya kain tipis yang mengikat simpul rambut sebahunya. Dalam sedetik, mahkota merah muda yang menghiasi kepalanya terbelai angin dengan lembut.

Naruto melirik ke kanan.

Bau shampo—stroberi. Manis sekali.

"Baumu seperti stroberi, Sakura-chan..."

Gelak tawa Sakura nyaring terdengar. Ia menoleh cepat pada Naruto dan mendorong bahu pemuda itu. "Cara merayumu buruk sekali."

Wajah Naruto merona dalam sedetik. Hei, ia tidak bicara bohong! Itu hanya kenyataan! "Aku tidak merayumu, Sakura-chaaan," keluh Naruto—membuang muka menatap pemandangan Konoha kala senja. "Baumu memang seperti stroberi."

"Dan kau bau ramen!" Sakura tertawa lagi.

Awalnya Naruto merasa heran. Gadis itu tertawa—menertawakannya. Dulu, saat masa-masa akademi—entah berapa banyak musim semi yang telah lewat, Sakura menertawakannya—mencemoohnya. Kadang ia hanya diam.

Tersipu pada senyuman sang malaikat berambut merah muda.

Kadang ia merasa aneh, nyeri di dadanya. Menggaruk tengkuk sambil memasang wajah baik-baik saja.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto yang mendadak pendiam. Ah, ini benar-benar bukan karakter Naruto. Beda lagi kalau yang duduk di sampingnya itu adalah Neji, Gaara, atau bahkan Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baka!" Sakura mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Baumu mungkin seperti... jeruk."

"Hah?"

"Seperti bau matahari."

"Eh?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mencari kata yang tepat. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Tapi kau memang bau ramen, Naruto!"

Naruto menghela napas, tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Ramen 'kan tak buruk, Sakura-chan," rengeknya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

"Jadi benar kau kemari karena perintah Mizukage?" tanya Naruto. "Cih, nenek itu memang selalu merepotkan!"

Sakura melotot—sebelum akhirnya memukul ubun-ubun Naruto. "Seluruh kage mengadakan pesta ini juga untukmu, Baka! Harusnya kau senang ada wanita secantik itu mencarimu..."

"Ah, aku berharap kau yang mencariku, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura bungkam.

Naruto menatap lagi angkasa yang mulai memerah, sendu karena senja.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau tertular penyakit Shikamaru? Memandangi langit seperti sekarang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya merindukan Hokage ke empat. Makanya aku kemari. Duduk di atas kepala monumennya memang selalu terasa menyenangkan." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya—bingung memilih alasan yang tepat.

"Kukira kau keluar dari pesta karena aku sibuk dengan para shinobi dari empat negara lain."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran aku cemburu, Sakura-chaaaan."

"Aku tak bilang kau cemburu..."

Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Ino-pig yang bilang."

Naruto menghela napas sesaat. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menatap mata Sakura. "Kau percaya padanya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau tak memukulku, Sakura-chan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu.

"Kalau kau tak berbuat bodoh, untuk apa aku memukulmu?"

"Kukira memukulku sudah jadi kebutuhanmu, hahahaha..."

Sakura memijit keningnya. "Kau benar-benar payah saat merayu seseorang, Baka..."

"Hei! Aku tidak sedang merayumu!"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu..." Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau malah seperti ingin kurayu, eh?"

"Jangan bercanda." Sakura memicingkan matanya. Gadis itumenghela napas sesaat. "Hei, segeralah kembali ke pesta. Mungkin sehabis ini bukan hanya Mizukage-sama yang mencarimu, bahkan mungkin semua orang. Ayolah, jangan seperti ini, Naruto. Kau seperti orang lain kalau diam seperti ini."

"Aku 'kan hanya rindu ayahku, Sakura-chaaaan."

"Hokage ke empat pasti juga sedang merindukanmu, Baka!"

"Makanya aku ingin berada di sini sebentar."

"Ya sudah." Sakura menyerah. Gadis itu bangkit mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah cengkeraman lembut menahan pergelangan tangannya. Gerak tubuhnya terhenti sesaat. _Emerald_-nya yang mulai redup dikalahkan pekat malam yang berangsur datang kini merunduk, menatap biru safir yang mendongak padanya.

"Duduklah sebentar, Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh teman ngobrol. Err, mungkin."

Sakura sekali lagi memicingkan matanya. "Berikan alasan yang benar, Baka!"

Naruto tak lagi menjawab. Genggaman tangannya terlepas.

Sakura merendahkan kembali tubuhnya. Duduk di tempat semula. "Baiklah, kuanggap kau kangen padaku karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang banyak misi dan aku yang sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Aku memang rindu."

"Itu baru rayuan yang bagus." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kalau kau terus tertawa, aku akan menyerangmu, Sakura-chan..."

"Baka!"

Entah karena remang lembayung langit atau bukan, kulit wajah keduanya merona. "Aku heran, kenapa rayuanku dulu tak pernah mempan?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan, mengikutiku seperti anak kucing."

"Haha, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kau kesal sekali dulu."

"Ya, aku kesal sekali."

"..."

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat setiap ucap kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada 'Sasuke' tentang betapa menyebalkannya Naruto. "Tak seharusnya kau mendengar ucapanku saat itu."

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap langit gelap dengan seksama. "Itu sudah jadi resikoku. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk henge menjadi Teme."

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, tepat di samping Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, mungkin."

Naruto menoleh cepat, menatap pahat wajah Sakura dari dekat yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Separuhnya kau tak menyesal?" Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terulang. Sesak.

Nyeri yang sama.

"Kalau aku tak mengatakan hal itu, aku tak akan menyadari sesuatu."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Memilih untuk tak merespon apapun.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu... err..."

"Menyukaimu?"

Sakura membuang muka. "Jangan semudah itu mengucapkannya, Bodoh..." Suara Sakura perlahan meredup.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap langit untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Membiarkan Sakura untuk menikmati angin sekaligus membiarkan semilir mendinginkan dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu. Mungkin karena Ino. Mungkin karena ia Uchiha. Mungkin memang karena Sasuke pantas merasakan rasanya dianggap istimewa—disukai.

"Sasuke... kesepian..."

"Semua orang merasa kesepian, Sakura-chan. Bahkan mungkin..."

"Ya, kau juga kesepian, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat satu telapak tangannya, membiarkannya singgah di atas dadanya yang berdetak bising. "Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa membaca perasaan orang saat itu Naruto. Butuh waktu... waktu yang lama... sampai Sai yang akhirnya menjadi perantara."

"Ya. Aku juga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sadar. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Hanya saja aku tak menyadarinya."

"Aku menyukai Sasuke saat itu. Apa menurutmu aku bodoh?"

"Kalau kau bodoh, berarti aku idiot, Sakura-chan..."

"Memang 'kan?" Sakura tertawa—mencoba berkelakar. "Mengatakan kalau kau lebih bodoh dariku tak mengurangi pikiranku sendiri bahwa aku sangat bodoh dan mengesalkan."

"..." Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tak mengenal cinta. Ia hanya mencintai. Sesederhana itu, tanpa permulaan. Terjadi begitu saja.

Tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya selalu tumbuh tiap detik yang bergulir.

"Tapi kau memang payah. Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu dulu. Tapi kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Harusnya kau berhenti mengejarku, Baka."

"Tidak semudah itu menyerah, Sakura-chan. Apalagi kalau kau tetap di sampingku."

"Sepertinya aku sudah menolakmu ratusan kali."

"Sasuke juga menolakmu 'kan? Tapi kau tetap menyukainya saat itu. Padahal ia juga menjatuhkanmu berkali-kali."

Sakura menoleh, menatap mata Naruto baik-baik. "Kau mau mengatakan kalau kita sama?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sakura-chan."

"Apa ada alasan bodoh lain kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Naruto mengangkat jemarinya, membelai sedetik helai rambut Sakura yang digoyahkan angin. "Rambutmu, warnanya selalu membuatku mudah menemukanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Keningmu, membuatku ingin menciummu."

"Baiklah..."

"Matamu, selalu menjadi sasaran tiap aku membuka kelopak mataku sendiri."

"Dan?"

"Semuanya. Tak ada alasan. Semuanya alasan yang sama. Alasan-alasan yang payah."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menatap langit. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar pintar merayu sekarang. Pantas saja semua gadis di Konoha melirikmu sekarang."

"Bakat alam, hahahaha."

"Masih 25 tahun saja kau sehebat ini merayu, apalagi nanti saat kau jadi Hokage?"

Sakura kali ini menoleh, menatap Naruto baik-baik. Wajahnya bersemu seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Tuhan, Naruto harusnya tak sehebat ini menaklukkannya. Kalimatnya payah. Mungkin ajaran mendiang Jiraiya.

"Hei, aku rasa aku menyukai bau ramen."

Naruto membelai pipi Sakura saat gadis itu mengucapkannya. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai bau stroberi sejak kecil."

Tawa itu menggema lagi di bukit monumen hokage. Dari kantor hokage, Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela. Wanita itu menarik napas sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum pada kage lainnya. "Bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkan kita semua yang menjadi tamu undangannya."

Gaara menoleh sesaat pada Temari yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu melempar senyum mewakili Gaara.

"Aku rasa ini pesta pertunangan teromantis yang ada. Pasangannya kabur dan meninggalkan tamunya untuk berpesta sendiri."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut. Matanya terpancang pada potret Jiraiya di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Dasar."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Krikk krik krik…**

**Krikk krik krik…**

**Lupakan betapa hancurnya fic di atas. Saya lagi moody. Pengin buat cerita-cerita yang sederhana aja.**

**Night bingung. Gak tahu kenapa kok night jadi WB akut. Mau ngehidupin kompi rasanya malesnya minta ampun. Hutang fic masih banyak. Inginnya sih segera selesai. Tapi kok kayaknya susah ya?**

**Fic-fic itu nggak discontinue kok. Masih lanjut meski night nggak ngasih jaminan kapan. Mungkin night juga lagi gondok nungguin fic-fic favorit night di FNE. Night masih cinta Naruto meski night udah jarang banget ke FNI.**

**Jangan tanya soal NaruSaku, pair ini selalu jadi impian night sejak pertama ngebaca manga Naruto. **

**Tapi kayaknya sekarang emang semua author NS banyak yang hiatus ya? Hahahahaha. **

**Oh, satu lagi, night lagi kepikiran ide buat cerita yang semi-cross O-Parts Hunter atau Satan666 atau Jio di versi komik indonya. Manga ini dibuat oleh kembarannya MK, Seishi Kishimoto. Fandomnya sepi, tadinya kepikiran mau ngelempar ide-ide NaruSaku ke pair JioRuby mengingat karakternya hampir sama! Awawww! Meski JioRuby di endingnya mati, night harap Masashi gak sekejem Seishi dah, hahahaha. Jangan sampai peran utama cowok cewek dibikin mati. Bahh!**

**Lho, night malah curhat... hahahaha. Oke, cukup a/n-nya. Thanks for reading!^^**

**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY!**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
